Quatre et Six
by Dauntlove
Summary: TRIS/QUATRE. Jeanine lance son attaque contre les Altruistes en plongeant les Audacieux dans une Simulation. Tris prévient Quatre juste avant le début de celle-ci et Quatre parvient à libérer une vingtaine de personnes. Leur but : empêcher ça.
1. CHAPITRE 1

**Quatre et Six**

**Présentation :**

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Veronica Roth _ ainsi que toute la partie du texte en italique. J'adore le couple Quatre/Tris et en connaissance des 3 tomes je voulais leurs offrir un moment, une bulle dans l'histoire, où il pourrait oublier leurs problème et s'aimer pleinement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

**Cette histoire ne prend en compte que le TOME 1 et une partie du TOME 2. Pas de vidéo dans ma version et le monde en dehors de Chicago n'intervient pas non plus!**

Pairing : Tris/Quatre

Résumé (Histoire): Jeanine lance son attaque contre les Altruistes en plongeant les Audacieux dans une Simulation. Tris prévient Quatre juste avant le début de celle-ci et Quatre parvient à libérer une vingtaine de personnes. Leur but : empêcher ça.

Explication : L'histoire ce situe dans le tome 1 juste après l'évaluation finale de Tris. Tobias lui propose de passer du temps avec lui juste avant le banquet. **Toute la partie en _italique_ est extraite du livre**, je ne l'ai pas mis pour ajouter mon nombre de mot mais pour ne pas couper la scène car ce que je vous propose est une extension de cette scène. Vous pouvez ne pas la lire en sautant toute cette partie là.

Résumé (Chapitre 1): Tris n'est pas une peureuse mais une audacieuse. Jamais elle ne laisserait une peur dicter sa conduite ou contrarier ses envies, d'autant plus quand Quatre avoue être un peu effrayé lui-même, alors son côté altruiste prend le dessus et elle se décide à ce qu'ils affrontent cette peur ensemble, comme dans le paysage des peurs de Tobias.

Ce qui ne devait être qu'un One Shot au début, se retrouve finalement être une histoire à chapitre. Je ne pouvais pas juste finir ainsi. Je vous donne donc rendez vous très rapidement pour la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

_Il ferme la porte derrière nous et enlève ses chaussures._

— _**Tu veux un verre d'eau ?**__ me propose-t-il._

— _**Non, merci.**_

— _**Ça va ?**__ me demande-t-il en me caressant la joue._

_Il glisse une main derrière ma tête, enfouissant ses longs doigts dans mes cheveux. Il sourit et m'embrasse. Une vague de chaleur envahit lentement tout mon corps. Ainsi que la peur, comme une alarme dans ma poitrine._

_Tout en m'embrassant, il fait glisser mon blouson qui tombe par terre avec un bruit sourd. Je tressaille et je repousse Tobias, les yeux brûlants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis ainsi. Je n'ai pas ressenti ça quand il m'a embrassée dans le train. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains._

— _**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

_Je secoue la tête._

— _**Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien**__, reprend-il._

_Il m'attrape le bras._

— _**Hé. Regarde-moi.**_

_Je retire mes mains et lève les yeux sur lui. Je ne m'attendais pas au mélange de peine et de colère que trahissent son regard et sa mâchoire crispée._

_Je réponds, le plus calmement possible :_

— _**Quelquefois, je me demande… où est ton intérêt là-dedans. Dans ce… ce truc entre nous.**_

— _**Mon intérêt**__, répète-t-il froidement._

_Il recule en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule._

— _**T'es vraiment une idiote, Tris.**_

— _**Non**__, répliqué-je. __**Et justement parce que je ne suis pas une idiote, je sais que c'est un peu bizarre que tu m'aies choisie, moi, au milieu de toutes les ﬁlles que tu pourrais avoir. Alors si tu cherches juste… enfin, tu sais…**_

— _**Quoi ? À coucher ?**_

_Il me jette un regard mauvais._

— _**Si c'était ce que je cherchais, tu ne serais sans doute pas la première à qui je m'adresserais.**_

_C'est comme s'il m'avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Évidemment que je ne suis pas la première à qui il s'adresserait. Ni la première, ni la plus jolie, ni la plus désirable. Les mains pressées sur mon ventre, je détourne les yeux en ravalant mes larmes. Je ne suis pas du genre à pleurnicher. Ni à brailler. Je cligne des paupières deux ou trois fois, je laisse retomber mes mains et je le regarde en face._

— _**Je vais te laisser**__, murmuré-je avant de faire un pas vers la porte._

— _**Attends.**_

_Il m'attrape par le poignet et me force à me retourner. Je le repousse, violemment, mais il me saisit l'autre poignet et maintient nos bras croisés entre nous._

— _**Excuse-moi. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'es pas ce genre de ﬁlle. Et je le sais depuis le début.**_

— _**Tu étais un obstacle dans mon paysage des peurs**__, lâché-je d'une voix tremblante._

— _**Quoi ?**_

_Il me lâche et son air blessé réapparaît._

— _**Tu as **__**peur **__**de moi ?**_

— _**Pas de toi…**_

_Je m'arrête pour stabiliser ma voix._

— … _**mais d'être avec toi… ou avec n'importe qui. Je n'ai jamais eu une histoire avec quelqu'un et… tu es plus vieux que moi, et je ne sais pas ce que tu attends, et…**_

— _**Tris**__, me coupe-t-il d'un ton grave. __**Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé, mais tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi aussi.**_

— _**M'imaginer ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas…**_

_Je hausse un sourcil._

— _**Oh ! Oh… J'avais supposé… enfin, tu vois…**_

_Que parce que j'étais aussi attirée par lui, ça devait être le cas de toutes les filles._

_Il détourne le regard et rosit, comme s'il était gêné._

— _**Ben tu supposais mal.**_

_Puis il prend mon visage entre ses mains._

— _**Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Je suis plus gentil que ce que tu as vu pendant l'entraînement.**_

_**Promis.**_

_Il a les doigts froids et les paumes chaudes._

_Je le crois. Mais ça n'est pas le problème._

_Il m'embrasse sur les sourcils, sur le bout du nez, puis, doucement, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis comme une pile électrique, comme si tout mon sang avait été remplacé par du courant. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse ; je ne veux que ça. J'ai juste peur de là où ça peut nous mener._

_Il pose ses mains sur mes épaules et ses doigts efﬂeurent mon bandage. Il s'écarte avec un froncement de sourcils._

— _**Tu t'es fait mal ?**_

— _**Non. C'est juste un nouveau tatouage. Il est cicatrisé, mais je… je voulais le garder couvert.**_

— _**Je peux voir ?**_

_La gorge nouée, je tire sur ma manche pour dégager mon épaule. Il la regarde pendant une seconde, puis promène ses doigts dessus en suivant les creux et les bosses formés par mes os, plus saillants que je ne le voudrais. Quand il me touche, j'ai l'impression que chaque particule de ma_

_peau en contact avec la sienne en est modiﬁée. Ça m'envoie une décharge dans l'estomac. Pas seulement de la peur. Du désir aussi._

_Il décolle le coin du pansement, pose les yeux sur le symbole Altruiste et sourit._

— _**J'ai le même**__, déclare-t-il en riant. __**Dans le dos.**_

— _**C'est vrai ? Je peux le voir ?**_

_Il remet mon pansement en place et mon tee-shirt par-dessus mon épaule._

— _**Tu me demandes de me déshabiller ?**_

_Je suis prise d'un rire nerveux._

— _**Juste… partiellement.**_

_Il hoche la tête et son sourire se dissipe. En me ﬁxant, il descend la fermeture Éclair de son sweat-shirt, l'enlève et le jette sur sa chaise de bureau. Je n'ai plus envie de rire. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que le regarder._

_Ses sourcils froncés se rejoignent sur son front. Il attrape le bas de son tee-shirt et, d'un geste rapide, le fait passer au-dessus de sa tête._

_À part le motif des ﬂammes des Audacieux sur son ﬂanc droit, il n'y a rien sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux m'évitent._

— _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**__ demandé-je._

_Il a l'air… mal à l'aise._

— _**Je ne me montre pas souvent comme ça**__, me répond-il. __**Jamais, en fait.**_

— _**C'est un tort…**__ dis-je à mi-voix. __**Tu es magnifique.**_

_Je tourne lentement autour de lui. Il y a plus d'encre que de peau nue sur son dos. J'y retrouve les symboles de chaque faction : Audacieux en haut de sa colonne vertébrale, Altruiste juste en dessous et les trois autres plus bas, en plus petit. Pendant quelques secondes, j'observe les écailles_

_qui représentent les Sincères, l'œil des Érudits, et l'arbre des Fraternels. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se soit fait tatouer l'emblème des Audacieux, son refuge, et même celui des Altruistes, son lieu d'origine, comme moi. Mais pourquoi les trois autres ?_

— _**Je crois qu'on a commis une erreur**__, déclare-t-il doucement. __**On s'est tous mis à dénigrer les valeurs des autres factions sous prétexte de mettre les nôtres en avant. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. Ce que je veux, c'est être courageux, **__**et **__**altruiste, **__**et **__**intelligent, **__**et **__**gentil, **__**et **__**sincère.**__ (Il fait une__pause.) __**Pour la gentillesse, je dois me battre en permanence.**_

— _**Personne n'est parfait**__, murmuré-je. __**Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. On ne se débarrasse d'un défaut que pour le remplacer par le défaut inverse.**_

_En ce qui me concerne, j'ai échangé la lâcheté contre la cruauté ; la faiblesse contre la férocité._

_J'effleure le symbole Altruiste dans son dos._

— _**Il va falloir qu'on les prévienne**__, dis-je. __**Sans tarder.**_

— _**Je sais. On va le faire.**_

_Il se retourne. J'ai envie de le toucher, mais j'ai peur de sa nudité ; peur qu'il me dénude aussi._

— _**Ça t'effraie, Tris ?**_

— _**Non**__, rectifié-je d'une voix rauque. __**Pas vraiment. J'ai juste… peur de ce que je veux.**_

_Ses traits sont tendus._

— _**Et tu veux quoi ? Moi ?**_

_Je hoche lentement la tête._

_Il prend doucement mes mains dans les siennes. Il guide mes paumes sur son ventre. Les yeux baissés, il les fait remonter sur son abdomen, sa poitrine, et les tient contre son cou. Ma peau frémit au contact de la sienne, lisse et tiède. J'ai le visage en feu, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de frissonner. Il me regarde._

— _**Un jour**__, reprend-il, __**si tu veux toujours de moi, on pourra…**_

_Il s'arrête pour s'éclaircir la voix._

— _**On pourra…**_

_J'ébauche un petit sourire et je referme mes bras autour de lui sans le laisser ﬁnir, la joue sur sa poitrine. Je sens son cœur qui bat, aussi vite que le mien._

— _**Tu as peur de moi, Tobias ?**_

— _**Je suis terrifié**__, répond-il avec un sourire._

_J'embrasse le creux à la base de son cou._

— _**Peut-être que tu ne vas plus être dans mon paysage des peurs,**__ chuchoté-je._

_Il penche la tête et m'embrasse lentement._

— _**Alors on pourra t'appeler Six.**_

— _**Quatre et Six.**_

_On s'embrasse de nouveau, et cette fois, tout paraît familier. On s'imbrique tout naturellement : son bras autour de ma taille, ma main sur sa poitrine, la pression de ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_Chacun a mémorisé l'autre._

* * *

Son cœur bat toujours aussi vite que le mien, étrangement sa propre peur apaise la mienne.

Je souris, lui aussi.

On s'embrasse encore et je sens tout son corps contre le mien, chaque muscle de son torse contre mon buste.

Cette fois mes mains parcourent son dos de multiples caresses, et, à ma plus grande satisfaction je le sens tressaillir et frissonner sous mes doigts.

Il se décolle de moi à mon plus grand regret et plonge son regard dans le mien.

— **Tu n'as plus peur.**

Ça aurait put être une question, mais non. A croire qu'il l'a deviné à mon comportement.

— **Non. **Je réponds malgré tout.

Il me sourit à son tour et je sens son cœur s'accélérer en même temps que sa peur s'intensifie.

La mienne aussi.

Il m'a dit un jour que la peur ne me faisait pas reculer et qu'au contraire elle me permettait de trouver ma voie. Je pense que je l'ai trouvée.

— **Et toi Tobias… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **Je demande dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser à pleines lèvres.

Je ne pensais pas que mon ton serait aussi enjôleur, à croire que j'ai fait ça toute ma vie.

Son cœur ne fait qu'accélérer tandis que ses mains passent sous mon T-shirt qu'il remonte millimètre par millimètre. Une vraie torture.

Sa bouche glisse de la mienne et descend le long de ma mâchoire, je tends la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tache.

Je suis essoufflée, et mon cœur cogne fort contre ma poitrine. Des étoiles dansent devant mes yeux. La bulle de rire se loge dans mon ventre et me chatouille.

Tobias embrasse chaque parcelle de mon cou.

Je ferme les yeux de plaisir. J'ai le corps en feu.

Il a réussit à faire remonter mon T-shirt jusqu'en haut de mon dos tandis que sa bouche à tracé son chemin de baisés jusqu'à mon épaule.

Je me recule de lui, électrisée.

Ses yeux sont presqu'entièrement noirs, mais là encore je n'y vois rien que du désir, rien à voir avec les yeux de son père.

Perdue dans leurs immensités je retire mon T-shirt noir sans le quitter des yeux.

Si je détourne le regard je sais que je n'aurais pas le courage d'aller plus loin.

Il nous faut affronter cette peur ensemble.

— **Tris…**

S'il voulait me dire quelque chose sa voix est bien trop rauque pour qu'il se permette de continuer. Je le vois avaler sa salive en fermant les yeux. Tout son corps est tendu.

Le doute m'envahit. Et si je ne lui plaisais pas finalement. Je n'ai aucunes formes.

Peter ne s'est pas privé pour me le faire remarquer…

Je détourne les yeux à cette pensée. Honteuse.

Comment une gamine comme moi aurait-elle pu plaire à un homme tel que lui ?

Alors que je m'apprête à ramasser mon T-shirt je sens ses doigts me remonter le menton.

Il s'est avancé vers moi sans bruit.

Il force mon regard à rencontrer le sien. Il parait beaucoup plus sérieux qu'il y a une minute.

— **Tris…**

Ça y est… cette fois il va me dire qu'il s'est trompé. Que je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon dortoir. Je tente de calmer les battements déraisonnés de mon cœur et d'ignorer la douleur du coup de poignard que je ressens dans mon ventre. La bulle de rire a éclaté.

— **Tu es magnifique.**

Je sens les larmes que je me retenais de verser, couler sur mes joues.

— **Eh… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demande Tobias tout à coup inquiet.** J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

Non je suis juste une idiote, et je suis heureuse… je me sens ridicule.

— **Je t'aime Tobias. **

Mes mots ont un goût salé. Je suis heureuse. Vivante. Et je dois être la seule femme au monde à pleurer en disant ces mots merveilleux.

Il sourit.

Mon cœur à un sursaut de plaisir.

La bulle de rire dans mon ventre n'a jamais été si grande.

* * *

— _**Je suis peut-être bien amoureux de toi**__. (Il a un petit sourire__**.) Mais bon, j'attends d'être sûr pour te l'annoncer…**_

— _**Ça me paraît raisonnable**__, approuvé-je _mes larmes se mêlant à mon rire. _**Il te faudrait un papier pour lister les pour et les contre, un truc comme ça.**_

_Je sens le rire secouer sa cage thoracique. Son nez glisse le long de ma mâchoire, ses lèvres se pressent derrière mon oreille._

— _**Peut-être bien que je suis déjà sûr et que je veux juste éviter de te faire peur.**_

_J'ai un petit rire._

— _**C'est que tu me connais mal.**_

— _**Très bien. Alors, je t'aime.**_

* * *

Mon corps est peau à peau contre le sien. Je frisonne. Je suis en feu. Je suis une contradiction à moi toute seule.

Dans notre danse de caresses et de baisés je me sens fondre et m'embraser tout à la fois. Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps s'écoule en nous laissant ainsi enlacés à savourer la sensation d'être enfin entier. Tout ce que je sais, c'est lui contre moi, sa bouche sur la mienne, ses mains sur mon corps et les miennes sur le sien.

Je reviens à moi quand je sens ses mains s'attaquer au bouton de mon pantalon.

La peur revient en moi, mais le désir est maintenant bien plus fort.

Par ignorance je l'imite. Je me sens aussi gourde que lorsque nous nous sommes tenus la main pour la première fois. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'ai aucune expérience avec les garçons. Ça ne semble pas gêner Tobias qui vient à ma rescousse quand il voit que je ne parviens pas à bout de son bouton.

Ses mains se posent sur les miennes et je me rends compte que je tremble. Il me montre les gestes avec lenteur. Une fois le champ libre il pose mes mains contre sa peau, au bas de son ventre.

Sa peau est douce et chaude et avec un sourire je fais glisser le vêtement au sol.

Il en fait de même avec le mien et je me sens rougir.

Ses yeux parcourent mon corps et il me semble entendre le mot **magnifique** s'échapper de ses lèvres tellement bas que je ne peux en être sur.

Tobias m'entraine vers son lit où nous nous asseyons.

Il m'allonge sur le lit et je me laisse faire.

Je le regarde, comme dans un rêve.

Il en fait de même.

Ses doigts effleurent tout juste la peau de mon ventre. Au début, je ne comprends pas les motifs qu'il dessine sur ma peau mais bientôt je reconnais qu'il s'agit des symboles des cinq factions.

Le temps a arrêté son cours une fois encore.

— **On peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui si tu veux… **Me demande-t-il avec douceur comme s'il prenait garde de ne pas m'effrayer.

C'est donc ça qu'il faisait. Il reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions avant de me poser la question.

Je souris malgré moi, mes yeux dans les siens.

— **Ne compte pas t'en tirer ainsi. **Je lui réponds mais je suis heureuse qu'il me le propose. Je sais, tout au fond de moi que j'en ai envie. Le peur a disparu. Je pourrais affronter mon paysage des peurs à l'instant même, je sais que je n'en aurais que six à affronter.

Je suis Six et lui Quatre. Deux transferts Altruistes dans la faction des Audacieux. Deux divergents, j'en suis certaine…

Le bruit qui retentit dans les couloirs me coupe dans mes pensées. Nous devons nous rendre à la cafétéria avant l'annonce des résultats. Mais je n'ai plus peur…

Je l'aime. Il m'aime. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous…

* * *

**A Suivre...**

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes, je m'efforcerais de les corriger au plus vite. Merci.


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Quatre et Six**

**Présentation :**

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Veronica Roth _ ainsi que toute la partie du texte en italique. J'adore le couple Quatre/Tris et en connaissance des 3 tomes je voulais leurs offrir un moment, une bulle dans l'histoire, où il pourrait oublier leurs problème et s'aimer pleinement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

**Cette histoire ne prend en compte que le TOME 1 et une partie du TOME 2. Pas de vidéo dans ma version et le monde en dehors de Chicago n'intervient pas non plus!**

Pairing : Tris/Quatre

Résumé : Jeanine lance son attaque contre les Altruistes en plongeant les Audacieux dans une Simulation. Tris prévient Quatre juste avant le début de celle-ci et Quatre parvient à libérer une vingtaine de personnes. Leur but : empêcher ça.

Explications : Ce qui ne devait être qu'un One Shot Tris/Quatre est devenue une histoire longue. Pas beaucoup de Tobias/ Tris dans ce chapitre mais je me rattrape dans le prochain.

**BETA READER : Anasky** (Merci encore :) )

(Update le 25/04)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Xaxa : **Merci à toi pour tes encouragements et ton message : )

**Guest : **Merci. Je suis également une fan du couple Tris/Tobias. Je suis ravie d'avoir l'honneur de ta première review. Je suis navrée qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'histoire sur Divergente même si je ne suis (étrangement) pas une grande lectrice de fanfiction. En attendant j'espère être à la hauteur de tes attentes pour la suite. Merci encore pour ton message qui m'encourage pour la suite. : )

**anasky :** Ta review a eu le mérite de me faire rire. Bien sûr que tu peux me tutoyer. Merci pour ton message j'espère que la suite te plaira. Je me relis pour éviter les fautes mais je sais que parfois il en reste donc n'hésite pas à me le dire si tu en vois. Merci pour tout : )

**carowolf :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review d'encouragement. Ça me motive pour la suite. Merci beaucoup : )

**chrystelleB :** Merci à toi, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Azarha :** Je me vois en toi. Je n'en suis qu'au tome 2 également et après avoir cherché des infos sur le tome 3 je me suis retrouvé à poster une histoire sur ce site. J'adore ce couple et je veux leur offrir de beaux moments même si tout ne sera pas toujours tout rose dans mon histoire non plus. Merci encore à toi. Bisous.

**myrtille278 :** Wow merci beaucoup. J'apprécie énormément les commentaires argumentés comme le tien. J'ai essayé de faire honneur aux personnages et de les respecter au mieux. Le plus dur pour moi et de trouver l'équilibre entre description et dialogue. J'espère continuer à être à la hauteur. Merci mille fois pour ton message qui me va droit au cœur.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Mon nuage de plénitude et mon sourire niais disparaissent dès que je me rends compte de l'urgence de la situation.

Tobias, il faut que je le prévienne et vite.

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu passer de ma petite vie enfin parfaite à cette situation catastrophique.

Je suis enfin devenue une Audacieuse, finie la novice.

Qui plus est, avec mon classement, je vais pouvoir choisir l'affectation de mon choix.  
Et c'est maintenant que je peux enfin visualiser un avenir et m'y projeter avec Tobias, qu'on me met des bâtons dans les roues.

Le flot de la foule m'empêche de rejoindre mon ancien instructeur.

L'adrénaline fait pulser le sang dans mes oreilles et tous les sons m'apparaissent comme atténués.  
Je n'entends rien aux félicitations qui fusent autour de moi.

Une fois dans les dortoirs, l'effervescence des autres est encore palpable.

Nous sommes tous ravis d'avoir réussi notre initiation.

Demain, nous pourrons choisir notre affectation et nous aurons enfin un logement digne de ce nom. Mais y aura-t-il seulement un demain ?

Christina et Will sont trop concentrés sur leur relation naissante pour se rendre compte de mon trouble, et ce n'est pas plus mal en quelque sorte.

Il faut que je parle à Tobias. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

—**Je... J'ai oublié...**

Ma justification pour quitter le dortoir est maladroite. Je fais des signes vers la sortie attirant l'attention sur moi. C'est l'effet inverse que je voulais provoquer.

— **C'est bon, Tris !** Réplique Christina avec un large sourire. **On a compris... va le rejoindre ! Chanceuse.**

Je souris à mon amie. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis avant elle et je la trouve parfaite dans ce rôle.

En franchissant la porte j'entends Peter cracher son venin :

— **Pas difficile d'être premier quand on se tape le prof !**

Je devrais tourner les talons et l'affronter... je l'aurais fait en d'autres circonstances mais Peter n'en vaut pas la peine et j'ai d'autres préoccupations mille fois plus importantes à m'occuper !

Et puis, d'après ce que je parviens à entendre à travers l'épaisseur du mur, Christina et Will se chargent de remettre ce petit prétentieux à sa place. Parfait !

Je me dirige vers l'appartement de Tobias en slalomant entre les derniers fêtards. La plupart n'ont pas l'air décidé à se coucher de si tôt.

Arrivée devant la porte, je frappe deux coups brefs mais puissants. Personne ne répond. Peut-être dort-il déjà, ou peut-être s'amuse-t-il toujours avec ses amis ?  
J'entre prudemment, mal à l'aise de rentrer chez lui sans y être invitée.

— **Tobias ? **Hélé-je en jetant un regard furtif à l'intérieur.

L'appartement est vide. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Maintenant que j'y repense, je l'ai aperçu en compagnie de Zeke, le frère d'Uriah, avant de rejoindre le dortoir. Peut être sont-ils encore ensemble à rire et picoler, comme le soir où nous nous étions parlé près du gouffre.

Je me dirige vers La Fosse d'un pas décidé, tout en m'exhortant au calme. Si je cours, si j'attire l'attention, Eric et Max risquent de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Qui sait de qui ils ont le soutien ?

Enfin, je le repère et je sens le soulagement envahir mon corps. Il me tourne le dos et ne m'a donc pas aperçue ce qui m'oblige à le rejoindre dans son groupe d'ami. J'y reconnais Zeke et Shauna ainsi que deux autres Audacieux du même âge.

— **Quatre ?**

Il se retourne au ralenti et je vois la brume de l'alcool opacifier son regard. Il a l'air à la fois surpris et heureux de me voir. Il me parait plus jeune, plus insouciant. Je souris malgré moi avant de secouer la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

J'essaie d'ignorer les œillades et les remarques de ses amis tandis qu'il me caresse la joue comme pour s'assurer que je suis réelle.

— **Tris…** Il plisse les yeux avant de m'attraper par les épaules afin de m'éloigner du groupe. **Tu n'es pas couchée ? **

J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus éveillé tout à coup.

Je me sens idiote car je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je sais qu'il y a des cameras un peu partout mais peut-on aussi nous entendre ?

J'aperçois alors la petite trace de piqûre dans son cou. Je passe le doigt dessus avec tendresse, comme une caresse.

— **Qui aurait cru qu'on se laisserait tous assister par les Érudits ! **Dis-je d'un ton amusé en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible.

Je marque une pause pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler mes mots. Il n'a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme.

— **Je veux dire… Leur faire confiance pour nous retrouver, où que nous soyons !** J'ai du mal à voir comment il pourrait comprendre où je veux en venir mais je ne veux pas courir le risque d'être débusquée. Je compte sur son sens de la déduction. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a montré les magouilles des Érudits. Il est intelligent, c'est la seule chose sur laquelle je peux compter.

Je le vois réfléchir un petit moment silencieusement. Le fait qu'il ne me pose pas de questions me parait être un bon signe. Soudain, son regard s'illumine de la flamme de la compréhension. Je me retiens pour ne pas crier de joie.

— **Retourne dans ton dortoir, Tris !** Me dit il presque durement en m'empoignant par le bras. **J'ai des personnes à voir…** Il se penche vers moi comme pour m'embrasser mais au lieu de ça il chuchote si bas que j'ai du mal à entendre : **Ne sors de ton dortoir sous aucun prétexte.**

Je ne m'attendais pas à être éconduite de la sorte. Je ne veux pas rester à rien faire mais je vois mal comment désobéir à Tobias, surtout que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on peut faire pour déjouer les Érudits.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas vif vers son groupe d'amis et une boule d'angoisse au ventre, je retourne au dortoir.

Le dortoir est silencieux, et malgré l'angoisse, le calme et l'obscurité ont raison de ma fatigue et je m'endors s'en même m'en apercevoir.

Je rêve. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais je le sais. C'est comme dans une simulation, et je n'arrive pas à me réveiller.

Je suis dans la chambre de Tobias mais il n'y a rien, si ce n'est un lit à baldaquin !

Tobias m'embrasse. Il me fait perdre pied et tout devient plus réel.

Sa bouche se fait vorace et ses mains impatientes. J'hoquète de surprise lorsqu'il me pousse sur le lit avant de me dominer de tout son corps.

— **Tobias, non !** Dis-je fermement en tentant de le repousser.

— **Je pensais pourtant que tu n'avais plus peur !** me répond-il durement, une lueur sombre dans le regard. Il continue de me dévorer sans se soucier de mes protestations.

Je commence à paniquer. Il est plus fort que moi et je n'arrive pas à le repousser. Mes coups ne le font même pas broncher.

Soudain je me calme, la peur a disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Tobias n'agirait jamais ainsi…

Le rêve devient moins réel autour de moi et comme dans une simulation j'arrive à manipuler mon environnement. J'ai l'impression de devenir cinglée.

Je le repousse et cette fois je suis assez forte. Tobias tombe du lit avec un bruit sourd.

— **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque, Pète-sec ?**

Ses mots me transpercent comme des lames affutées. Je déteste quand il m'appelle comme ça ! Je sens la colère monter en moi mais je me calme. Je reconnais ce moment. Ça s'est passé juste après que je traverse le paysage des peurs de Lauren. L'enlèvement. Je revis un pêle-mêle de situations auxquelles j'ai déjà fais face.

Je me souviens alors du sérum qu'on nous a injecté… Et si j'étais vraiment dans une simulation ? Et si les Érudits avaient déjà mis leur plan à exécution ?

— **C'est une simulation Tobias… Les Érudits nous ont…**

L'angoisse s'intensifie encore, je m'empêtre dedans comme un moucheron pris dans la toile d'une araignée.

— **Tobias, je dois me réveiller !**

— **Les Érudits ne t'ont pas approchée, c'est ridicule**. Réplique mon ancien instructeur, mais ce n'est plus Tobias qui me fait face c'est Eric.

Il fait signe à une femme aux cheveux bleus. Elle lui tend une seringue. Je me débats mais Drew et Peter me maintiennent fermement.

Je me réveille en sursaut au moment où Eric m'injecte le sérum. Il me faut quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et retrouver mes esprits. Quel cauchemar !

Christina me fait face, les yeux éteints. Mon cœur manque un battement. Je ne suis sortie de ce cauchemar que pour pénétrer dans un autre encore bien pire !

Tous les novices sont en train de se préparer. J'essaie d'attirer l'attention de Will et de Christina en vain. Je ne pensais pas que les Érudits mettraient si vite la simulation en marche.

Tobias m'a demandé de ne quitter mon dortoir sous aucun prétexte mais je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire. Mes parents ont besoin de moi.

Mon cœur bat si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il me fait mal. Ceci dit je n'y prête pas attention, l'adrénaline coule dans mes veines.

Je lasse mes chaussures le plus vite possible et attrape ma veste au vol avant de caler mon pas sur celui des autres.

Ça me rappelle le rythme de marche des Altruistes lors de notre ascension des escaliers de la Ruche, juste avant la Cérémonie du Choix. Je m'étais naturellement calée sur le rythme des autres alors. Aujourd'hui, suivre la cadence me parait tout sauf naturel.

Nous passons devant Max, notre leader. Il a trahi toute sa faction pour se mettre au service des Érudits. Qu'est-ce qui peut justifier un tel acte ? Il ne remarque pas que je suis éveillée, tant mieux, j'ai toutes mes chances d'arriver au quartier des Altruistes sans me faire remarquer.

Soudain, une main m'empoigne brutalement et un corps se plaque contre le mien. La main sur ma bouche m'empêche de crier. Max s'est aperçu que je n'étais pas prisonnière de la simulation. Il m'a débusquée pour me tuer. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je vais mourir.

— **Je t'avais dis de rester dans ton dortoir.** Chuchote une voix froidement à mon oreille.

Tobias.

Il a l'air en colère mais peu m'importe. Je ne suis pas sous ses ordres et ma famille à besoin de moi. Je m'apprête à lui dire de me lâcher pour rejoindre les rangs quand il me sert dans ses bras. Plus lunatique tu meurs !

— **Je ne peux pas te perdre maintenant que nous nous sommes enfin trouvés.**

Il parle lentement et à voix basse. Je n'avais pas compris que sa colère était de l'inquiétude.

Ma résolution de rejoindre les novices s'est effritée et quand il me fait signe de le suivre en silence, j'obéis sans poser de question.

Il m'entraîne vers son appartement en évitant les cameras et les autres Audacieux qu'ils soient sous contrôle ou non.

J'ai beau savoir qu'il travaillait dans la salle de contrôle, je suis bluffée qu'il sache l'emplacement de chaque caméra.

Enfin nous sommes en sécurité chez lui et je vois Tobias rejoindre un groupe au centre de la pièce sans que je n'aie le temps de poser la moindre question.

Je suis sous le choc. Est-ce que tous ces gens sont des divergents ?

Uriah fonce sur moi avant de me serrer dans ses bras. J'étais loin de m'attendre à ça et je reste figée sans savoir comment réagir à son accolade. Du coin de l'œil je vois le regard noir que nous lance Tobias.

— **Que se passe-t-il ?** Demandé-je à Uriah.

— **Quatre a prévenu tout le monde** – il désigne le groupe présent – **et il nous a branchés à une simulation courte. Les transmetteurs sont à usage unique donc quand les Érudits ont lancé le programme nous n'avons pas pu y être reliés. **M'explique Uriah rapidement. **Et toi, comment as-tu fais pour y échapper ?**

Je suis à la fois ravie et déçue. Nous avons des alliés pour contrer les Érudits. Ces gens ne sont pas des divergents… Peut être que je me suis trompée et que Tobias n'en est pas un non plus ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

— **J'ai voulu réaffronter mon paysage des peurs pour voir si je m'étais améliorée, j'ignorais que ça me sauverai de la simulation.**

Tandis que je lui mens je tente de retenir ce que Christina m'a appris. Je ne fuis pas son regard, je tente un sourire… Je dois avoir l'air crédible car il me le rend sans hésiter.

Tobias choisit ce moment pour prendre la parole. Sa voix est forte et autoritaire. Un vrai leader. Et tout le monde l'écoute comme tel.

— **Il nous faut un plan. Notre faction a besoin de nous ! Les Altruistes ont besoin de nous. Nous sommes des Audacieux. Notre tache est, et a toujours été de protéger les autres factions.**

Il a l'air tellement à sa place dans ce rôle. Je regrette qu'il n'ait pas accepté dès le commencement de devenir leadeur à la place d'Eric. Mais je connais les raisons de ce choix. Son père d'un coté, son sentiment de ne pas être totalement un Audacieux… Pas telle que notre faction est devenue du moins.

— **C'est simple, on sort de là et on botte les fesses de Max, d'Eric et de tous ces soi-disant leadeurs qui viennent de nous trahir.** Répond Shauna avec énergie.

— **Ce n'est pas si simple. Nos leadeurs nous ont trahis, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, mais leur botter les fesses n'empêchera pas les nôtres de massacrer les Altruistes. **Rétorque Lauren avec calme.

Tout le monde se met à parler en même temps, chacun exposant son idée. La plupart de celles-ci se résument à affronter nos ennemis sans réel plan.

Tobias les écoute, bras croisés.

Le temps que nous perdons est précieux. Combien de temps faudra-t-il à notre faction pour arriver jusqu'au quartier des Altruistes ? Combien de temps pour qu'ils les tuent ? Combien de temps pour que l'un des nôtres devienne un assassin ?

Il faut sauver les Audacieux avant qu'ils ne fassent une victime chez les Altruistes.

Il faut neutraliser nos leaders et tous ceux qui sont de leur coté.

— **Il nous faut deux équipes. **J'ai pensé à voix haute.

Dans le brouhaha mes mots auraient pu passer inaperçus mais Tobias me fixe, il semble attendre la suite.

Son regard en amène d'autres et bientôt tout le monde se tait et me regarde. Je suis intimidée mais je continue malgré tout.

— **Nous devrions nous séparer en deux groupes. Le premier, plus nombreux, sera chargé de rejoindre les nôtres et de neutraliser les responsables, Audacieux comme Érudits. Vous devrez aussi expliquer aux autres la situation quand ils seront libérés de la simulation. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un mouvement de panique et plus que jamais nous devons nous montrer unis.**

Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai réfléchi à tout ça mais ce que je dis me semble logique. Je vois mes interlocuteurs hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Il me parait évident que les responsables surveilleront le bon déroulement des opérations de près, ils seront donc forcément dans le secteur des Altruistes.

— **Le deuxième groupe devra mettre fin au programme. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée d'où il aurait pu être lancé ?** Je revois la salle remplie d'ordinateurs quand j'ai rendu visite à mon frère. Je ne doute pas que tout l'immeuble des Érudits en soit équipé. S'ils ont lancé le programme de là bas nous allons mettre un temps fou à le trouver.

— **Je pense savoir.** Répond Tobias en décroisant les bras. **Chacun prend une arme. Zeke tu dirige le premier groupe. Tris, Cameron et Azal vous êtes avec moi. Il marque une pause en attendant que tout le monde s'arme. Le train part dans trois minutes, ne le ratez pas. **

Il n'en faut pas plus à Zeke pour faire signe à son groupe de le suivre. J'en profite pour regarder Cameron et Azal. Ce sont des amis de Tobias, je les reconnais.

— **La salle de surveillance risque d'être gardée. Neutralisez nos adversaires sans les tuer de préférence.** Reprend Tobias avant de nous faire signe de le suivre.

Nous avons un plan, nous avons été préparés à ce genre de situation… Il nous reste à jouer contre le temps !

* * *

**A Suivre...**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes, je m'efforcerais de les corriger au plus vite. Merci.

**Et Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et m'encouragent par leurs messages.**

**Et encore plus à Anasky pour m'avoir lu et corrigé :-)**


	3. CHAPITRE 3

**Quatre et Six**

**Présentation :**

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Veronica Roth _ ainsi que toute la partie du texte en italique. J'adore le couple Quatre/Tris et en connaissance des 3 tomes je voulais leurs offrir un moment, une bulle dans l'histoire, où il pourrait oublier leurs problème et s'aimer pleinement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

**Cette histoire ne prend en compte que le TOME 1 et une partie du TOME 2. Pas de vidéo dans ma version et le monde en dehors de Chicago n'intervient pas non plus!**

Pairing : Tris/Quatre

Résumé : Jeanine lance son attaque contre les Altruistes en plongeant les Audacieux dans une Simulation. Tris prévient Quatre juste avant le début de celle-ci et Quatre parvient à libérer une vingtaine de personnes. Leur but : empêcher ça.

**BETA READER : Anasky** (Merci encore :) )

(Update le 04/05)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Anasky : **Merci encore pour tout, pour la correction, pour le soutien, pour les petits commentaires (j'espère en avoir encore plus !) J'espère que ce chapitre te contentera niveau Trisfour. Merci encore :)

**Galle : **Merci pour ton message. Déjà ça m'a fait plaisir et ensuite ton message m'a vraiment amené à réfléchir car effectivement le chapitre 2 était très proche du roman, pour celui ci (que j'ai réécris 3 fois) je me suis plus concentré sur Tris et Quatre. Pour ce qui est du tome 3 non je ne l'ai pas lu mais je sais comment ça se termine et non, rassure toi, je ne terminerais pas ma fic comme ça ! Merci encore.

**Passion Fugace :** Merci pour ton message. Bon pour l'explication je suis partie du principe que l'injection du sérum qui plonge tout le monde dans la Simulation est surtout constituée de transmetteur qui permet de relier les personnes à un programme informatique. Apparemment ces transmetteurs sont à usage unique donc une fois activé ils deviennent inefficace ! Du coup, j'ai voulu désactivé ces personnes en leur faisant traverser une autre simulation ! Je ne sais pas si ça aurait fonctionné dans le roman de Veronica Roth mais pour ma fic en tout cas oui ! Merci encore pour ton message et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Pims10 : **Merci pour ton message et tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Tytania :** Oui Oui il y aura une suite et je ne compte pas m'arrêter avant d'avoir fini ! Merci pour ton message :)

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup, pour la suite j'ai envie de dire, euh, maintenant lol ! Sinon j'essaie de publier un chapitre par semaine environ.

**Nuage de Nutela :** Merci pour ton message, pour le pseudo j'ai créé le compte fanfiction pour poster cette histoire donc oui le pseudo concorde :) ! Merci pour ton commentaire. J'ai essayé de bien intégrer les passages du livre et de les rendre facilement identifiable. Pour ce qui est d'Uriah tu as raison, c'est une erreur de ma part que j'ai corrigé dès que j'ai vu ton message, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer d'ailleurs. Pour le terme Toris il me fait trop penser à Tori pour que je l'utilise je pense mais je suis fan du couple Tobias/Tris aussi ! Merci encore pour ton message et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Louloute : **Merci beaucoup pour ton message, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. J'ai simplifié mon idée de départ pour me concentrer sur Tris/Tobias et l'évolution de leur relation même si je garde une intrigue en toile de fond.

**miss-miss-miss : **Merci beaucoup pour le message et les encouragements. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Je me réveille en sursaut. Encore un cauchemar.

Cette fois, j'ai réussi à ne pas réveiller Tobias qui dort à coté de moi. Deux semaines que l'attaque a eu lieu et deux semaines que j'ai besoin du réconfort de ses bras pour m'endormir. Suis-je vraiment une Audacieuse ?

Maintenant que je ne suis plus une novice, on m'a attribué un logement rien qu'à moi mais je n'y suis jamais vraiment. J'observe celui que j'ai appelé Quatre si longtemps, dormir contre moi. Son bras sous ma nuque ma tête sur son torse. Il va encore être courbaturé au réveil. Il a l'air si paisible quand il dort, l'avoir me permet de tenir le coup.

Les choses ont tellement changé. Les événements nous ont tellement changés. Tant de morts et de blessés. Shauna a payé de ses jambes le meurtre de Max, notre ancien leader. Will est mort en prenant une balle à la place de Christina. Christina qui fait bonne figure mais qui ne sourit plus.

Nous avons tous eu un dur réveil, nous ne sommes plus des enfants !

Les Altruistes aussi ont beaucoup souffert, des membres du conseil sont mort même si Marcus a survécu, tout est à reconstruire.

J'étouffe un sanglot. Penser aux Altruistes me ramène à ma mère… Je suis allée à son enterrement contre l'avis de Tobias d'ailleurs, mais je ne le regrette pas. Je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle plus que jamais, il aurait fallu que je montre à ma faction qu'elle passe avant mes liens du sang et que je lui suis fidèle mais il fallait que je lui dise au revoir.

Tobias commence à se réveiller. Je le vois à la ride qui se forme sur son front et aux légers mouvements de son corps qui retrouve vie. Enfin, ses yeux s'ouvrent sur mon visage et sur mon sourire. Il me le rend aussitôt avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je sais que je suis capable de guérir dans ses bras. J'en suis sûre.

— **Encore un cauchemar ?** Me demande t-il en se s'étirant.

J'hoche la tête. Il me connaît bien. Il me serre contre lui et dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête. Depuis le coup d'état des Érudits, nous n'avons pas retenté un rapprochement physique. Nous nous contentons de ce que nous avons. Nous profitons de l'un et de l'autre en prenant notre temps.

Nous nous décidons à nous préparer, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, surtout aujourd'hui. Après les événements, de nouveaux leaders ont été élus, et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Tobias est devenu notre leader.

Lui qui avait refusé le poste pour ne pas recroiser son père et parce qu'il ne se sentait pas vraiment Audacieux... Être le dirigeant de la faction semble lui ouvrir plus de portes et je sais qu'il sera parfait dans ce rôle.

Il a fait taguer, dans le dortoir des novices et dans la cafétéria, les préceptes originaux des Audacieux pour que nous nous rapprochions de nos valeurs d'autrefois.

Je suis également devenue un leader. Je le seconde ainsi que trois autres personnes mais aussi un apprenti. Je ne comprends toujours pas qu'on m'ait élu alors que j'aurais plutôt eu ma place parmi les apprentis mais d'après Tobias, toute ma faction m'est reconnaissante, sans moi tout aurait pu être bien pire. Je n'ose même pas imaginer.

Christina ne fait pas partie de ces gens là. Elle m'en veut de la mort de Will. Je la comprend. Si je les avais avertis tout les deux, si je les avais libérés de la simulation… Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai libéré les autres, c'est Tobias !

Je secoue la tête dans les couloirs pour me remettre les idées en place. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ça, pas aujourd'hui. Je dois rester concentrée.

— **Stressée ?** Me demande Tobias à voix basse avant que nous entrions dans La Fosse où Eric nous attend attaché à une chaise au centre de la salle.

— **Je devrais sûrement mais non.**

Eric fait partie des responsables de la mort de ma mère. Cette perte m'a endurcie. Je suis prête à lui faire face. À l'affronter.

— **Tiens, Tiens, Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas nos deux tourtereaux ?** Nous nargue Eric sitôt qu'il nous repère. Il à l'air toujours aussi fier, toujours aussi arrogant.

Depuis son arrestation, il fait tout pour mettre Quatre en rogne. Ça marche une fois sur deux. Pire encore que d'être prisonnier, il doit vraiment mal vivre le fait que Quatre soit arrivé à la tête de la faction alors que lui-même a échoué dans sa mission.

— **Tiens, tiens, tiens mais ne serait-ce pas notre traître Érudit ?** Rétorque Quatre d'une voix dure et sonore avant de se placer bien en face d'Eric.

— **Dis-moi Eric, ça fait quoi de vivre sans aucun amour-propre ?**

Je n'aime pas Quatre quand il a ce regard méchant et ce sourire satisfait. Son air arrogant d'être en position de force. Mais je sais qu'il n'est comme ça qu'envers les gens qui le méritent.

— **C'est toujours mieux que d'être à ton service et à celui de ta Pète Sec !** Crache Eric.

Il a compris que Quatre était plus apte à s'emporter quand il s'en prenait à moi.

Je m'attends à ce que Quatre s'énerve, le frappe même, mais au contraire, il se redresse avec un sourire et un calme qui me font froid dans le dos. Il tourne le dos à Eric et va chercher la seringue remplie du Sérum de Vérité que nous utilisons pour nos interrogatoires.

Il enfonce la seringue dans le cou d'Eric brutalement en le regardant dans les yeux tandis qu'il injecte le produit.

— **Eric, tu es accusé d'avoir trahi ta faction. Le reconnais-tu ?** Demande un des leaders et l'interrogatoire commence. Nous voilà repartis pour plusieurs heures éprouvantes.

L'interrogatoire a duré presque trois heures. J'en ai encore froid dans le dos. Au final, Eric n'était rien d'autre qu'un pion dans l'équation. Son crime mérite pourtant la peine de mort pour haute trahison. En tant que Leader, je dois y participer de manière plus ou moins directe. Enfin, c'est ainsi que nous procédons la plupart du temps du moins. Chaque Leaders est en possession d'une arme mais une seule est chargée. Nous tirons tous en même temps afin qu'il soit impossible de savoir qui est le bourreau mais surtout pour montrer que la sentence est unanime.

Mais Eric ne souhaitait pas partir ainsi. Il avait encore une dernière révérence à tirer.

— **Tes crimes ne seront pas racheté par ta mort,** dit calmement Tobias en nous tendant chacun un pistolet, **mais il nous appartient de prendre ta vie en dédommagement.**

Il dit ces mots sans émotions, ses mains ne tremblent même pas tandis qu'il se place devant Eric prêt à faire feu.

J'aimerais être aussi calme que lui mais mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine. Tirer sur quelqu'un quand on doit protéger sa vie est bien différent qu'abattre quelqu'un de sang froid.

J'imite les gestes de Tobias, les mains tremblantes, tandis que je me positionne de sorte à ne pas voir le visage d'Eric.

— **Attendez,** Dit Eric, **je veux que ce soit ELLE qui le fasse.**

Mon cœur manque un battement.

— **Tu n'es pas en position de réclamer quoi que ce soit.** Rétorque Tobias.

— **Allons Quatre, tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'en tant que Leader, elle n'a pas le COURAGE de faire ça.**

Il me défie volontairement pour mettre en doute ma place. Mais pourquoi ?

— **Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ?** Je demande d'une voix tremblante. J'aurais préféré me faire oublier mais si Quatre me défend, Eric gagne.

— **A**** moi ? Je veux que tu me prouves que tu mérites ta place… Tu n'es qu'une faible pleurnicharde de Pète Sec… **Répond Eric avec arrogance comme s'il ne craignait pas de mourir.

Il fait exprès de me mettre à bout. Je connais le vrai Eric, celui calme et calculateur. Je pourrais croire qu'il me teste mais en fait c'est Quatre qu'il teste. Il l'a toujours détesté et jalousé. Il sait qu'en m'attaquant il atteindra Quatre plus facilement.

Je ne réponds pas, Quatre et les autres Leaders m'observent. J'ouvre mon pistolet et y insère une unique balle avant de me placer devant Eric. J'ai la gorge sèche, les yeux humides et Eric me défie du regard. Il ne me fera pas le plaisir de détourner les yeux. Il sait que ce sera plus difficile pour moi s'il me regarde. Je note que ses mains tremblent. Il a peur. Moi aussi.

Je ne regarde personne d'autre. Je me concentre sur Eric. Dans ma tête, je fais la liste des choses pour lesquelles il mérite de mourir.

Pour la mort d'une dizaine d'Audacieux. Pour avoir fait d'une dizaine d'autres des assassins malgré eux. Pour avoir provoqué la mort d'Altruistes. Pour avoir trahi sa faction sans regrets ni remords. Pour avoir fait tout ça sans chercher à savoir pourquoi. Juste suivre les ordres, juste devenir un assassin sans autres ambitions.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, le canon de mon arme sur son front. Il ne sourit plus, il a le dos collé à la chaise et les mains serrées sur les accoudoirs.

Pour la mort de ma mère.

Mon doigt se referme sur la gâchette et la tête d'Eric tombe sur le coté. Du sang m'éclabousse les mains et le visage. Mon cœur a bondi au moment où le coup est parti. Je le regarde sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Le bras toujours tendu.

Quelque part en moi une lumière vient de s'éteindre. Quelque part en moi une enfant est morte, une part de moi et morte… Ma mère n'aurait pas toléré que je tue quelqu'un pour elle. Je ne vaux pas mieux que la personne que je viens de tuer. J'ai l'impression que je m'effondre comme un château de carte.

La main de Tobias se referme sur la mienne, m'obligeant à rabaisser mon bras. Je retrouve mes esprits et je détourne les yeux d'Eric.

Je pose l'arme que j'ai à la main et je quitte la pièce à grandes enjambés.

Je ne peux pas m'effondrer. Pas là. Pas devant tout le monde. C'est un test, un de plus. Je dois y faire face. Je me dirige vers mon appartement. Je ne sais pas où aller. J'ai besoin d'être seule. La porte se referme sur moi je cours sous la douche laissant un chemin de vêtements sur mon passage. L'eau est bouillante et fait rougir ma peau. Je me frotte pour effacer tout le sang, je me frotte jusqu'à m'en faire mal et les larmes rejoignent le sang.

J'ai tué quelqu'un.

Je suis déconnectée du temps, j'ai mis mon cerveau en mode pause pour ne pas souffrir, ne pas culpabiliser… quelle lâcheté ! Ce n'est pas moi !

Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai froid mais je n'ai pas la force de bouger.

Eric savait ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait emporter quelqu'un avec lui, et pour toucher Tobias il a choisi celle qui était le plus susceptible de s'effondrer. Moi.

— **Tris ? Si tu es là ouvre !**

Tobias. Sa voix semble me réveiller et les larmes qui s'étaient taries se remettent à couler.

La poignée de la porte bouge mais j'ai verrouillé dès que je suis sortie de la douche, juste avant de m'habiller.

— **Tris, ressaisis toi et ouvre moi cette fichue porte !** S'emporte Tobias. Je crois bien que la patience n'a jamais été son point fort !

J'ai l'impression d'être de nouveau la novice qui se fait malmener par son entraîneur ! Ça ne devrait pas me plaire pourtant une part de moi a envie de revenir à ces quelques semaines en arrière où mon plus gros soucis était de savoir si j'allais réussir l'initiation !

Comme un automate je me lève pour lui ouvrir. Tobias n'attend même pas, à peine ai-je dégagé le passage qu'il entre dans la pièce et referme la porte.

J'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me rassure et me protège, qu'il me cajole et qu'il me réconforte mais il n'en fait rien.

Il me regarde durement les bras croisé. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite fille qu'on gronde. Je sens la colère monter en moi et j'aime ce sentiment car la colère fait disparaître la culpabilité.

— **Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?**

Ce qui me prend ? C'est une blague ? Je viens de tuer un homme et il m'engueule !

— **Tu te fous de moi ?** Je lui réponds sur le même ton ! **J'ai… Je l'ai…**

Je ne parviens pas à le dire ! Ça rendrait les choses encore plus réelles, je me concentre sur ma colère.

— **Tu devrais me consoler au lieu de m'engueuler !** Je lui fais remarquer. **T'es vraiment naze comme petit ami !**

Il ne bronche pas et me regarde sans rien dire !

— **Te consoler d'avoir fait ton devoir ? Ne compte pas sur moi !** Me répond-il calmement ! **Si tu ne te sens pas d'être un de nos leaders, il ne fallait pas accepter le poste !**

J'ai l'impression de prendre un coup de poignard. Il a raison, j'aurais du refuser le poste, qu'est-ce que je m'imaginais ? Si j'ai accepté, c'était pour aider Tobias à reconstruire la faction sur de bonnes bases et aussi… je voulais protéger les autres factions.

Je suis douchée. La colère a disparu pour laisser place à la tristesse !

— **Tu as raison…** J'ai les larmes aux yeux mais je m'efforce de les retenir, je veux être forte une dernière fois. **Dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'à partir !**

Je lui tourne le dos pour ramasser quelques vêtements. Je ne veux plus tuer, je ne peux pas abandonner mon poste. La seule option est de devenir une sans faction, finalement en tant que divergente c'est peut être là ma vraie place !

Tobias me regarde faire avant de comprendre mes paroles, il ne lui en faut pas plus pour me saisir le bras fermement ! Je déteste quand il montre cette facette instable de sa personnalité.

— **Lâche-moi _Quatre_ ! Tu me fais mal…**

Il m'entraîne dans le couloir sans m'adresser un regard. Je le sens bouillir sous son allure calme. Il me fait peur !

— **Quatre ! Lâche-moi !** Je cris. Quelques regards se tournent vers nous mais personne n'intervient.

Il fait de si grandes enjambées que je cours pour le suivre et je trébuche si souvent que je ne peux même pas l'affronter pour avoir une chance de me libérer.

Quand je reconnais l'endroit où il semble vouloir m'emmener la peur s'intensifie encore plus. La salle des paysages des peurs ! Je ne veux pas l'affronter de nouveau. Je ne m'en sens pas la force ! Je me débats encore plus.

Un fois seuls dans la pièce il s'empare de la seringue pendant que je me tente de lui faire lâcher prise.

— **Arrête, laisse-moi.** Mes larmes coulent maintenant librement sur mes joues !

— **C'est pour ton bien !** Me dit il et ses yeux noirs me rappellent ceux de son père. Il me donne la chair de poule ! **Tu es une Audacieuse Tris, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu t'en souviennes maintenant !** Il m'agrippe la nuque et enfonce l'aiguille dans le cou. Je me recule une main sur la piqûre et le fixe méchamment.

— **J'te déteste !** Dis-je avant que la simulation ne commence.

**— ****Peut être**, me répond il tristement, **mais moi je t'aime !**

Et il disparaît !

* * *

**A Suivre...**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

**Et Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et m'encouragent par leurs messages.**

**Et encore plus à Anasky pour m'avoir lu et corrigé :-)**

Désolé d'avoir tardé à poster ce chapitre. Je vous promets le prochain pour mercredi prochain. :-)


	4. CHAPITRE 4

**Quatre et Six**

**Présentation :**

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Veronica Roth _ ainsi que toute la partie du texte en italique. J'adore le couple Quatre/Tris et en connaissance des 3 tomes je voulais leurs offrir un moment, une bulle dans l'histoire, où il pourrait oublier leurs problème et s'aimer pleinement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

**Cette histoire ne prend en compte que le TOME 1 et une partie du TOME 2. Pas de vidéo dans ma version et le monde en dehors de Chicago n'intervient pas non plus!**

Pairing : Tris/Quatre

Résumé : Jeanine lance son attaque contre les Altruistes en plongeant les Audacieux dans une Simulation. Tris prévient Quatre juste avant le début de celle-ci et Quatre parvient à libérer une vingtaine de personnes. Leur but : empêcher ça.

**BETA READER : Anasky** (Merci encore :) )

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Anasky : **Merci :) Je suis contente qu'il y ai moins de faute, merci de me faire remarqué les incohérences :)

**Sissi1789 : **Merci, un chapitre par semaine environ, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**SelisaKlaine : **Merci, ton message me fait vraiment plaisir. C'est vrai que Tobias est un peu plus dur que dans le roman ! Il se fait un peu pardonner dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci encore.

**Galle :** Merci beaucoup. Euh réponse dans ce chapitre pour le nombre de peur de Tris. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Guest : **Merci beaucoup. J'espère ne pas te décevoir.

**Miss-miss-miss :** Merci encore à toi. Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite.

**Xaxa :** Merci pour ton message et pour tes encouragements, voici la suite.

**Talia :** J'avoue que c'est une fin assez frustrante, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Merci encore.

**Pims10 : **Tobias est vraiment dur, je suis d'accord avec toi. Enfin, il fait ça pour son bien mais je comprend que Tris lui en veuilles d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle. Merci pour tes propositions. la scène de la tyrolienne me plait bien en effet, je ne pensais pas écrire sur ce sujet mais pourquoi pas. Dans tout les cas si je rajoute je te le signalerais et je le signalerais en début du chapitre concerné. Merci encore.

**Zouzou : **Merci pour tes encouragements, voici la suite. : )

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

J'entends les corbeaux avant de les voir. La dernière fois, j'ai réussi à les affronter grâce à une arme à feu. Les corbeaux représentent mon impuissance et l'arme ma force. Cependant, tenir une arme de nouveau me dégoûte.

La peur monte. Je veux m'enfuir mais je ne parviens pas à bouger, comme la première fois où j'ai dû les affronter. Ils commencent déjà à m'attaquer.

Coups de griffes.

Coups de becs.

Je hurle, je pleure, je me débats.

La simulation ne s'arrêtera que si j'arrive à l'affronter où si Tobias l'arrête, autant ne pas compter sur la dernière option.

Je ne suis pas cette fille effrayée, je ne veux pas être elle. Je m'étais promis d'être forte comme ma mère. Je parviens à m'enfuir en agitant les bras pour me libérer des volatiles.

C'est alors que je l'aperçois qui m'observe. Tobias !

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Dis-je suffisamment fort pour qu'il m'entende malgré le bruissement des ailes. **Aide-moi !**

— **Affronte ta peur, Tris** **!** Me répond-il en feignant l'indifférence.

C'est un bien mauvais acteur car malgré ma détresse je distingue nettement la douleur dans son regard. Je sais qu'il ne me veut aucun mal, qu'il ne ferait rien pour me faire souffrir. Pourtant, le constater encore une fois, me rassure. Il y a un but à tout ça !

Il agite sa main pour attirer mon attention. Il tient une arme qu'il me lance sans plus attendre. Mon cœur bat plus fort.

Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas…

Je l'attrape et les larmes redoublent sur mes joues.

Non ! Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas !

— **Tris ! Tu n'as pas tué Eric pour faire le mal.** Me dit Tobias tandis que je me laisse tomber, arme en main. **Tu es une Audacieuse, cette arme te permet de défendre, de protéger. C'est pour ça qu'Eric devait mourir, pour PROTÉGER tous ceux qu'il a trahi, tous ceux qui pourraient mourir à cause de lui.**

Je sens le sang couler sur mon visage et sur mes mains que les oiseaux picorent sans répit.

Je sais que Tobias a raison, mais j'ai peur.

— **Tire, Tris.** Crie t-il comme un ordre. Et j'obéis !

D'abord, je ne réagis pas. Mais ça ne dure pas. Le bruit du coup de feu me fait sursauter et l'image d'Eric qui s'effondre devant moi le crâne sanguinolent s'interpose devant mes yeux et je lâche l'arme !

Tobias me force à me relever tandis qu'il chasse les corbeaux avec ses bras à son tour. Il me remet le pistolet dans les mains et pose ses mains autour des miennes pour que je ne le lâche pas. Il me sert de tuteur. Je me cale contre son torse pour me tenir aussi droite que lui. Il guide mes mains et me fais appuyer sur la gâchette jusqu'à ce que les corbeaux disparaissent.

Je le déteste de me forcer à faire ça mais je comprends pourquoi il le fait ! Il n'est pas le petit ami qui s'apitoie, il est celui qui me force à me relever. Au fond, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Qu'il soit là, qu'il m'aide.

Je peux compter sur lui.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux de nouveau, je suis dans le caisson, Tobias derrière moi et l'eau monte déjà.

— **Sympa comme peur**, constate Tobias septique en regardant l'eau monter. **Comment on se sort de là ? **Je me souviens qu'il est claustrophobe et être prisonnier dans un endroit confiné, même en verre, ne doit pas lui plaire plus qu'à moi. Ce simple constat m'aide à me calmer. Je dois l'aider à ce sortir de là.

— **Il faut briser le verre.** Je réponds.

— **Les Audacieux ne brisent pas le verre ! **Rétorque-t-il.

— **J'ai toujours fait comme ça.** Répliqué-je.

— **Tu te souviens ma claustrophobie ?** me demande-t-il tandis que son souffle se fait déjà plus rapide. **Tu m'as dis d'aggraver les choses !**

J'hoche la tête. C'est toujours plus facile d'affronter les peurs des autres. Quatre m'aide à m'asseoir et se place derrière moi, comme nous l'avions fait la dernière fois.

L'eau nous arrive au menton et elle continue de monter.

Ça parait tellement simple d'être là avec lui à affronter ça. Plus facile que d'affronter la réalité finalement.

Lorsque nous nous parlons nous n'exprimons ni colère ni tristesse. C'est juste nous, comme nous nous sommes connus, apprivoisés. J'aime ça.

— **Je suis désolée !** Lui dis-je dans un souffle avant que l'eau ne nous submerge.

Je n'ai pas peur de l'eau, ni de la noyade. Je déteste perdre le contrôle de la situation, être dans l'incapacité d'agir ou de me défendre. Il faut que je l'accepte. Je ne peux pas tout contrôler.

Nous attendons un petit moment en apnée jusqu'à ce que mes poumons me brûlent et enfin nous nous retrouvons assis par terre. Au sec.

J'ai envie de rire, c'est la première fois que j'y arrive sans manipuler la simulation. Je me tourne vers Tobias pour lui sourire avant d'apercevoir derrière lui des silhouettes encagoulées qui foncent sur moi. Ils veulent m'enlever. J'en suis sûre.

Leurs mains s'emparent de moi, me bâillonnent tandis que je hurle à m'en faire mal. Je me débats mais ils sont plus nombreux et plus forts que moi. Soudain une main se pose sur ma poitrine, puis deux. Je pleure en me débattant mais je suis impuissante.

Je me revois près du gouffre, et j'entends la voix de Peter et de Drew, l'odeur de Al. Que ce serait il passé si Quatre n'était pas intervenu.

Je n'ai pas à me poser la question car une fois encore c'est lui qui me sauve même dans ma propre simulation. Il tremble de colère tandis que je m'effondre dans ses bras en pleure. Je n'arriverais jamais à affronter cette peur là, pas sans lui.

Aussitôt après, je suis à l'enterrement de ma mère. La même scène exactement. Tobias tremble encore de colère, malgré ça je sens tout son corps se tendre quand il aperçoit son père.

Un drôle de bruit se fait entendre, comme du bois qui casse et ma mère apparaît, les cheveux collés de sang et le regard vide.

— **Je suis morte à cause de toi !** M'accuse-t-elle en avançant vers moi.

Mon père me regarde avec dégoût, tout comme Caleb.

Je recule en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Non !

— **Nous sommes tous morts par ta faute.** Continue-t-elle tandis que les larmes roulent sur mes joues.

Will, le père de Susan et toutes les pertes à déplorer s'avancent vers moi.

— **C'est de ta faute.** M'accusent-ils tous.

La colère l'emporte sur la peur. Mon orgueil me perdra un jour. J'aurais donné ma vie si cela avait permis de les sauver tous. De sauver ma mère encore plus. Mais on ne m'a pas donné le choix à moi non plus.

— **Non !** Dis-je avec force, **j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !**

Ils disparaissent et je me retrouve à la Ruche avec Tobias à mes cotés. J'entends le sifflet du train et un groupe d'Audacieux se met à courir pour ne pas le rater. Je me mets à les suivre mais mes jambes sont lourdes et je me déplace lentement. Je vais rater le train…

Je le vois se rapprocher, il faut que j'accélère. Je réalise que je n'y arriverais pas et la peur fait battre mon cœur encore plus rapidement. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer…

Je regarde mes pieds et j'imagine que ce qui m'empêche d'avancer sont mes chaussures. Je les retire et recommence à courir au plus vite que je peux sans prendre garde à mes poumons en feu. Tobias me fait signe depuis le train. Je m'écorche les pieds par terre mais je cours encore plus vite. Je saute et rattrape la main de Tobias qui me hisse dans le train.

Tout devient noir et quand la lumière revient je me retrouve face à Eric attaché à une chaise au centre de la pièce. Il n'y a pas d'arme sur ma tempe cette fois mais sur celle de Caleb, de mon père et de Tobias. Instinctivement, j'ai un mouvement de recul.

Devant moi une table et sur la table un pistolet. Je sais ce que je dois faire mais je suis pétrifiée à l'idée de le faire.

— **Il mérite de mourir.** Dit une voix désincarnée.

— **Est-ce à nous d'en juger ?** Je sais que ça ne sert à rien d'argumenter mais je n'arrive pas à me résonner. Je ne veux pas revivre ça !

— **Fais le Tris !** Me dis Tobias synchrone avec la voix désincarnée.

— **Non !** Je pleurniche en fixant l'arme, incapable de regarder ma famille, Tobias, ni même Eric qui me regarde avec son regard narquois !

Mes yeux sont humides mais je ne pleure pas. Je n'ai peut-être plus de larmes à verser.

— **Tu as dix secondes.** Reprend la voix désincarnée, imperturbable, monocorde. Inhumaine.

Et elle commence le décompte. **_Dix. Neuf. Huit._**

— **Ne le tue pas.** Me sermonne mon père**. Il y a toujours une façon de faire le bon choix.**

Même dans ma simulation mon père me parait réel. Il refuserait qu'on tue quelqu'un pour le sauver lui directement. Mais il a tord. Eric n'est pas une personne à sauver. Il est responsable de tant de morts.

**_Sept._**

— **Il a raison Tris ! **me dit Tobias contre toute attente et je ne peux m'empêcher de me tourner vers lui, interloquée. Je me retrouve aussitôt prisonnière de son doux regard bleu océan. Bleu de rêve. **Laisse-le vivre et nous, mourir. Au fond ne fais rien. Laisse-le vivre et continuer d'être responsable de la mort des autres. Car si tu ne fais rien c'est ce qui arrivera. Tu peux agir pour que ça change… Tu sais ce que tu dois faire Tris ! C'est TON rôle de l'arrêter.** Sa voix au début douce s'est transformée aux fils de ses mots pour finir plus durement.

**_Cinq_**, à continuer la voix sans ciller.

— **Je ne suis pas responsable.** Dis-je dans un murmure.

— **Tu le seras si tu ne fais rien !** Reprend Tobias.

**_Quatre._**

Plus le temps de m'interroger sur ce que je dois faire.

Trois solutions, l'équation devrait être simple à résoudre.

La première, ne rien faire, mon père, Caleb et Tobias meurent et Eric vit. Inimaginable !

La deuxième, tuer Eric pour les sauver. Je m'en sens incapable.

La troisième, me tuer pour que la simulation prenne fin. Cette solution me parait la meilleure mais dans un coin de ma tête ma conscience me souffle que dans la vraie vie mon comportement reviendrait à condamner Tobias, mon père et Caleb… et nous revoilà à la première option ! Qui plus est, mourir pour sauver quelqu'un me parait concevable mais mettre fin à mes jours sans raison me parait irrationnel ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

**_Trois._**

— **Arrêtez**, hurlé-je, **arrêtez…**

J'ai les mains qui tremblent et l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

**_Deux._**

Je regarde Tobias et ma décision est prise.

Je prends l'arme et sans regarder je tire.

Eric s'effondre et même si je détourne les yeux je revis la scène et je revois le sang m'éclabousser les mains et sa tête basculer sans vie.

Je m'effondre à genoux dans la salle de simulation.

Le pistolet a disparu et tout le paysage avec lui. Je n'entends que les pas de Tobias qui s'approchent de moi.

Il me remet sur mes pieds mais je tremble de tout mon corps et je dois me rattraper à lui pour ne pas tomber.

— **Six !** Me dit-il avec un sourire. Encore une fois, il voit la force en moi tandis que je ne vois que la faiblesse.

— **Ne me force pas à le refaire.** Je le supplie.

Il me sourit et je lui rends son sourire. Malgré les épreuves qu'il me force à affronter je sais qu'il le fait pour moi et à en croire sa réaction à la scène de l'enlèvement, il n'y prend pas plus de plaisir que moi.

— **J'aimerais que tu te voies comme je te vois !** Me dit il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'il cherche à me dire mais je sais que je ne veux plus partir. Tuer quelqu'un me répugne toujours autant et je chercherais toujours une autre alternative mais je ferais mon mieux pour protéger les factions et ceux que j'aime.

Un autre matin, et une fois encore je me prépare à traverser mon paysage des peurs avec Tobias. Je suis de plus en plus rapide et mes peurs n'ont pas changé depuis le procès d'Eric.

J'avais été étonnée de voir à quel point elles avaient évoluées en si peu de temps, mais il y a eu tellement de bouleversements dans ma vie.

— **Pas de cauchemar aujourd'hui ?** Me demande Tobias avec un sourire.

Je réalise que non et lui retourne son sourire.

— ça mérite une récompense me dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Je sens la chaleur monter depuis mon estomac et faire rougir mes joues. Ses mains sur ma nuque me font perdre le fil de mes pensées.

Je le repousse dans le lit et me positionne à califourchon au dessus de lui.

Il se laisse faire et son sourire irradie en moi comme un soleil. Illuminant ses yeux.

— **Tu es magnifique.**

Je n'ai jamais dit ces mots à quiconque avant lui. Mais je ne peux plus m'en empêcher ! Je l'ai toujours trouvé à mon goût. Son corps, son visage, ses yeux. Sa force calme aussi.

— **Pas autant que toi.** Me répond-il d'une voix rauque et sérieuse.

Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas vrai, mais c'est gentil.

Il se redresse sur ses coudes pour m'embrasser encore. Il se retrouve assis et passe les bras tout autour de mon corps pour me serrer contre lui.

J'ai chaud, chaque muscle de son corps est tendu contre le mien ! J'en veux plus.

Il me soulève pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation et me domine de tout son être. Sa main droite effleure ma hanche, tandis que la gauche me caresse la joue et qu'il m'embrasse.

Quant à moi, je suis un incendie. Mon corps est en feu.

Mes mains passent sous son T-shirt et je décide de l'apprendre du bout de mes doigts, dessinant chacun de ses muscles !

Il respire de façon anarchique comme lors de notre ascension de la grande roue.

Je tire un peu plus et il m'aide à lui retirer son T-shirt.

Mes mains reprennent leur exploration.

Il continue à m'embrasser et ses mains se font plus entreprenantes elles aussi !

Chaque caresse m'arrache un frisson de plaisir et de petits gémissements.

— **Tu vas me rendre fou.** Me dit Tobias en posant son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés, le souffle court.

Je commence à percevoir le fruit de son désir contre moi et l'incendie s'intensifie dans mon ventre.

— **C'est bien ce que je veux.** Ma voix est plus rauque que ce que je souhaiterais et mon souffle est court lui aussi.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Ses pupilles sont dilatées et je n'y vois que du désir. Je me sens femme, et désirable pour la première fois.

— **Je t'aime Beatrice !** Me dit-il presque solennellement ce qui me fait sourire.

— **Beatrice ?** Je demande avec un sourire.

— **ça ne te plaît pas ?**

— **Si** **tu es le seul à m'appeler ainsi, ça me plaît.** Dis-je.

Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour reprendre l'exploration de mon corps et moi du sien.

Et je deviens femme dans ses bras, dans une danse anarchique dictée par notre seul désir.

* * *

**A Suivre...**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

**Et Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et m'encouragent par leurs messages.**

**Et encore plus à Anasky pour m'avoir lu et corrigé :-)**


	5. CHAPITRE 5

**Quatre et Six**

**Présentation :**

Disclaimer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Veronica Roth _ ainsi que toute la partie du texte en italique. J'adore le couple Quatre/Tris et en connaissance des 3 tomes je voulais leurs offrir un moment, une bulle dans l'histoire, où il pourrait oublier leurs problème et s'aimer pleinement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

**Cette histoire ne prend en compte que le TOME 1 et une partie du TOME 2. Pas de vidéo dans ma version et le monde en dehors de Chicago n'intervient pas non plus!**

Pairing : Tris/Quatre

Résumé : Jeanine lance son attaque contre les Altruistes en plongeant les Audacieux dans une Simulation. Tris prévient Quatre juste avant le début de celle-ci et Quatre parvient à libérer une vingtaine de personnes. Leur but : empêcher ça.

**BETA READER : Anasky** (Merci encore :) )

Merci à **Pims10** qui m'a donné l'idée de la **tyrolienne** en review :-)

Désolé pour le léger retard ! Ce chapitre est plus long. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**LulzimeVelioska : **Merci :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Guest : **Merci, ça fait plaisir. Ce n'est qu'un mot mais il m'encourage énormément pour la suite !

**SelisaKlaine : **Merci, énormément pour ton message et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Il y a pas mal de Tris/Quatre dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira

**Louloute :** :) Je suis contente de voir que ça te plais toujours ! Ce chapitre est plus long et j'espère continuer à te plaire.

Malheureusement il n'y aura pas énormément de chapitre. Pour l'instant j'ai assez d'élément pour en faire 8, donc encore 3 après celui ci !

J'essaie de poster un chapitre par semaine environ mais je met généralement ma page de profil à jour pour donner des dates de publications prévus !

Merci à toi pour ton message qui m'encourage vraiment à continuer :)

**Anasky : **Ma revieweuse préférée lol ! Merci encore pour tes encouragements, la correction mais aussi pour nos conversations sur des sujets complétements différents ! Merci pour tes petits commentaires aussi dans les chapitres (fan de virgules alors ? lol) Merci merci merci :)

**Zouzou :** Merci, merci beaucoup ! j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Le calme est revenu sur Chicago depuis la mort de Jeanine. Deux mois paisibles qui auront permis à la ville et aux factions de se reconstruire.

Il n'appartenait pas aux Audacieux de la juger. Même si les Audacieux et les Altruistes ont été les plus touchés, c'est toute la ville qui a subi les répercutions de ses actes. Les Sincères se sont donc chargé de son procès.

Sous Sérum de Vérité, et devant les Leaders de chaque faction, l'ancien leader Érudits a avoué ses motivations bien peu honorables. Le pouvoir. Elle était donc prête à sacrifier tant de personnes dans le seul but d'être maître de la ville.

Après de telles révélations, pas difficile de la condamner.

Jack Kang lui a injecté le Sérum de Mort et ses yeux se sont fermés sur le monde comme si elle s'endormait. Pas de violence, pas de sang, juste la mort. Implacable.

Les actes de Jeannine ont conduit à un remaniement du gouvernement malgré tout. Désormais les Altruistes ne seront plus seuls à siéger au conseil. Chaque faction sera représentée. Moi qui voulais être Ambassadrice, je suis servie.

Une fois par mois, je devrais faire entendre la voix des Audacieux. J'espère plus que jamais être à la hauteur. Mais j'ai grandi, j'ai mûri, je suis devenu adulte grâce à Tobias. Il m'a permis de ne pas m'effondrer et même de devenir plus forte !

Aujourd'hui, c'est à une réunion de notre faction que j'assiste. Il va nous falloir statuer sur l'avenir de Shauna parmi nous. Pour moi, il n'y a rien de compliqué. Elle doit rester !

— **Ce n'est pas compliqué, elle ne peut ni marcher, ni se battre, elle ne peut pas rester parmi nous. **Intervient Sariel.

Apparemment, tout le monde n'est pas de mon avis.

Sariel fait partie des quatre leaders qui suppléent Quatre dans son rôle. Elle a la trentaine et je la trouve un peu intransigeante.

Uriah ferme les poings. En tant qu'apprenti il n'a pas le droit à la parole, mais vu son visage fermé il doit vraiment prendre sur lui pour rester calme.

— **Elle a tué Max et n'a pas hésité une seconde à se sacrifier pour remplir sa mission. C'est comme ça que tu veux la remercier ? En l'envoyant chez les sans-factions ?** Je réplique fermement.

Je n'aurais pas du regarder mes mains, elle va prendre ça comme un signe de faiblesse.

— **Je ne remets pas en cause son courage mais…**

— **Nous sommes d'accord.** Intervient Quatre d'une voix sonore et grave. **Impossible de remettre en doute son courage. Elle est une Audacieuse et le restera.**

— **Ce n'est pas raisonnable Quatre**, rétorque Sariel en croisant les bras. **Que va-t-elle pouvoir faire pour notre faction ? **

Quatre se lève et va vers elle en la fixant durement. Le silence s'abat autour de la table.

— **Nous croyons aux actes de courage ordinaire, au courage qui pousse une personne à prendre la défense d'une autre.** Lui dit Quatre froidement. **Nous croyons qu'il faut affronter nos peurs q****uoi qu'il**** nous en ****coûte ****: confort, bonheur, santé mentale… Dois-je continuer ?** Reprend-t-il sans la quitter de ses yeux sombres.

Sariel hoche la tête de droite à gauche dans la négative. Elle bout de colère, ça se voit mais elle est assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux pour elle ravaler sa fierté que d'affronter Quatre sur ce genre de terrain.

Il n'est pas toujours facile de suivre le manifeste des Audacieux mais si nous voulons que notre faction recouvre ses valeurs d'autrefois nous devons être exemplaires. C'est pour ça que Quatre m'a forcé à affronter mon paysage des peurs après la mort d'Eric.

— **Si tu ne crois pas en notre manifeste c'est à toi de nous quitter.**

Il a dit cette dernière phrase avec calme, mais le message est passé. Quiconque remettra en cause les valeurs des Audacieux n'aura pas sa place parmi nous.

— **En ce qui concerne la recrue Shauna Leodagio, il a été statué qu'elle est et demeure une Audacieuse.** Conclut Harrisson. **Quelqu'un veut il ajouter quelque chose ?**

— **Je pense que Quatre a raison.** Sariel me regarde avec dégoût et pousse un soupire de mépris, je l'ignore et continue. **Nous ne devrions pas bannir les Audacieux sous prétexte qu'ils n'ont plus la force physique ou les capacités nécessaires à se battre. Je veux que nous statuions sur l'avenir de nos seniors !**

Quatre me lance un regard à la dérobé. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je comptais aborder ce sujet.

— **Si Shauna peut rester****,**** pourquoi pas eux ?**

Harrison hoche la tête, peut être se sent il plus concerné que les autres du fait de son âge.

Je déteste le silence, je me sens obligée de continuer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un intervienne.

— **Nous sommes une faction. Nous devons rester ****soudés****. S'ils ne peuvent plus se battre, ils peuvent nous enrichir de leurs expériences. Leur courage ne ****disparaît**** pas avec leur jeunesse…**

— **Qui vote pour ?** demande Harrison, intervenant enfin.

Je lève la main, Harrison me suit de près et enfin c'est le tour de Tobias. Il ne faut pas compter sur Sariel, et après une longue hésitation Riley lève la main.

Mon cœur manque un battement. J'ai réussi. Je reprends espoir. J'ai accepté le poste de Leader pour ce genre de choses. Je suis heureuse que ça se concrétise.

Je reste sur mon petit nuage jusqu'à la fin du conseil. Et je suis Quatre et Uriah jusqu'à l'appartement de Shauna afin que nous puissions lui annoncer la nouvelle.

— **Merci pour elle**, me lance Uriah en me passant le bras autour des épaules.

J'essaie d'ignorer le regard jaloux de Quatre et je lui réponds d'un sourire.

— **Te voir ****gesticuler**** sur ta chaise en trépignant m'était insupportable, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour que tu arrêtes !** Lui répondis-je en riant. Il riposte en me donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Nous nous chamaillons un peu mais un regard désapprobateur de Quatre nous calme en moins de deux secondes.

— **Tu ne dois pas rire tous les jours avec lui.** Me fait remarquer Uriah à voix basse et je ris malgré moi.

Quand nous arrivons chez Shauna, Zeke est avec elle. Leurs mains sont entremêlées et leurs fronts sont collés l'un à l'autre comme si ils étaient en train de prier silencieusement. Zeke lève ses yeux plein d'espoir vers Quatre.

—**Alors ?** Demande-t-il impatient.

— **Alors ?** Répète Quatre. **Je suis… désolé !**

Shauna baisse la tête et Zeke devient livide.

— **Je suis désolé**, répète Quatre**. Tu vas devoir nous supporter encore un long moment.** Reprend-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

Une explosion de joie et de cris lui répond. Zeke saute dans tous les sens, prend tout le monde dans ses bras et nous embrasse tour à tour. Il hurle, il rit, il danse. Shauna, elle, rit à gorge déployé en l'observant jusqu'à se qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour danser avec elle. Leur joie est belle. Leur amour aussi.

Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ce qui les unissait. Pourtant j'ai souvent croisé l'un en compagnie de l'autre. Je n'avais pas compris leur amour.

Quand il l'embrasse, l'univers disparaît autour d'eux, ça se voit.

—**Alors, c'est d'accord ?** Demande Zeke à Shauna.

Elle hoche la tête, les larmes aux yeux et souffle un faible « **oui** » qui sonne comme une promesse.

— **Mes amis,** Dit Zeke en se tournant vers nous. **C'est jour de fête !**

— **Félicitation Frangin**. S'exclame Uriah en frappant son frère à l'épaule.

Je pense comprendre ce qui se trame au moment où Uriah se met à courir dans les couloirs en hurlant !

**« Frères Audacieux, à La Fosse, c'est jour de fête ! »**

— **Je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui pour prévenir tout le monde.** Rit Zeke, avant de se tourner vers Shauna amoureusement.

— **Allons l'aider**, me dit Tobias en me tendant la main avant de m'entraîner à sa suite.

Je n'avais jamais assisté à une union Audacieuse auparavant.

Chez les Altruistes, il n'y a pas de fête pour célébrer ça. Le couple signe le registre devant le chef de faction et ensuite ils prononcent leurs vœux dans lesquels ils promettent à l'autre de toujours le faire passer avant eux même. Typiquement Altruiste en somme.

Ici, c'est déjà l'effervescence. Les gens courent et rient. La Fosse est remplie et l'alcool coule à flot. Un groupe de jeunes tape dans leurs mains, sur les rampes, sur des tonneaux et sur le sol dans des rythme sonores envoûtants qui donnent envie de danser et c'est d'ailleurs ce que font certains.

Shauna et Zeke sont portés en liesse et naviguent sur une marée humaine de gauche à droite.

— **C'est impressionnant, non ?** Me demande Tobias en se rapprochant de moi un verre à la main.

Il s'est absenté pour leur faire signer le registre peu de temps avant, et maintenant il boit à leur santé, comme nous tous.

— **Oui, j'adore !** Dis-je en m'approchant de lui, heureuse de nous retrouver enfin seule à seul, sans contrainte ni responsabilité. Une belle journée pour s'amuser.

— **Juste après****,**** Zeke et Shauna ****ont**** prévu d'inviter ****leurs proches****pour**** s'amuser dans la ville, je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, mais vas y toi !**

— **Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ?** A son regard, je comprends ! **Oh… Vertige ?** Lui demandé-je.

Il rit…

— **Tu peux imaginer ça****. U****n Leader Audacieux qui ne fait pas la fête sous prétexte qu'il a…peur ?!**

Il rit mais ses yeux restent sérieux.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

— **Tu n'es pas un peureux.** Je lui réplique. **Tu es même le mec le plus courageux que je connaisse.**

Il détourne le regard et observe les autres en buvant quelques gorgées.

— **J'aimerais que tu te voies comme je te vois.** Continué-je en utilisant les mêmes mots que lui.

Il tourne les yeux vers moi, interpellé avant de me faire un vrai sourire cette fois.

— **Tu danses ?**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je n'ai jamais dansé de ma vie, je ne sais pas si je saurais mais pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'entraîne déjà derrière lui pour nous placer au milieu des autres danseurs !

J'observe les mouvements des autres en essayant de les imiter comme lorsque j'ai observé Quatre lancer des couteaux.

— **Détends toi**, me dit Quatre en bougeant sur le rythme de la musique. **Laisse toi aller.**

Il passe ses mains sur mes hanches et me fais bouger jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à ne plus réfléchir et à danser, comme muée par la musique elle-même.

Quatre rit, je l'imite. Je suis heureuse…

Bien plus tard, nous arrivons sur le quai. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu à cause de l'alcool. Les autres ne sont pas dans un meilleur état que moi.

Tobias nous a suivis, signe qu'il a bu plus que de raison.

Le train arrive et ils rient tous en sautillant dans tout les sens, excités à l'idée de sauter.

Uriah monte dans le train en compagnie de Lynn et Marlene vite suivit par Quatre et Zeke qui porte Shauna. Quatre les aide à se hisser dans le train et je suis de près. D'autres personnes nous suivent mais je ne les connais pas tous !

Direction la Tour Hancock.

Quatre et Zeke se chamaillent comme des gosses ce qui fait rire Shauna, je m'approche d'elle et m'assois à ses cotés tout en les observant.

— **Tu as de la chance tu sais ! **me dit-elle.

Je me tourne vers la jeune femme, nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé auparavant.

—**De l'avoir, je veux dire… Quatre est quelqu'un de bien !**

— **Zeke aussi**, je lui réponds. **Vous êtes beaux tous les deux.**

Elle sourit tandis que Zeke se rattrape in extremis à la rambarde, manquant de tomber du train. Les Audacieux n'ont vraiment pas conscience du danger parfois.

— **J'ai peur d'être un poids pour lui !** Murmure-t-elle et j'ai l'impression qu'elle réprime un sanglot. **Mais je suis trop égoïste pour le laisser partir…**

Là, elle se met franchement à pleurer, silencieusement certes mais sa tristesse me fend le cœur, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. Je pose maladroitement ma main sur son épaule.

— **Tu n'es pas égoïste… tu l'aimes, et il t'aime.** Elle sourit entre ses larmes mais je sais que mes mots ne l'apaiseront pas. **Tu n'es pas un poids, ni pour lui ni pour nous…**

—**J'en suis un.** Réplique-t-elle, **je ne pourrais jamais plus courir, ni même marcher, alors quoi ? Je me sens inutile.**

Je la comprends, je ne sais pas comment je me sentirais à sa place. Je reste silencieuse un petit moment tandis qu'Uriah se mêle au combat, je n'ai jamais vu un combat à trois adversaires, encore moins dans un train.

—**Tu peux toujours te déplacer dans l'enceinte des Audacieux, Zeke t'aide pour monter dans le train et il ne le fait pas comme une corvée mais parce qu'il te veut à ses ****cotés****. Tu peux travailler dans la salle de contrôle, ou devenir un leader, tu peux apprendre à tatouer… Ta vie sera différente, mais tu es vivante… Et tu es une Audacieuse… tu es toujours la même !**

Elle me regarde à travers ses larmes mais ne répond pas. Les garçons ont arrêté de se battre, signe que nous approchons de notre destination.

Shauna essuie ses larmes discrètement et tend les mains à Zeke avec un grand sourire.

— **Toi aussi, petite**. Me lance Tobias avant de m'attraper et de me porter sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac !

— **Eh lâche-moi, et je ne suis pas petite**. Riposté-je ce qui le fait rire davantage.

Il saute du train et mon estomac me remonte un peu dans la gorge. C'est flippant de laisser un mec bourrer contrôler son saut d'un train en marche.

Zeke et lui décident de faire la course, chacun alourdi par notre poids. Zeke est plus costaud que Tobias mais je suis aussi plus menue que Shauna, les chances semblent équilibrées.

Shauna rit autant que Zeke alors que je me retiens pour que mon estomac tape moins durement sur l'épaule de Tobias.

Zeke gagne de peu et Quatre le félicite en lui donnant une tape dans la main.

Nous montons tous les quatre dans l'ascenseur direction le 100ème et dernier étage de la tour.

— **Bon c'est le moment d'être courageux** me dit Tobias en me reposant à terre une fois sur le toit. Je commençais à croire qu'il ne me lâcherait jamais.

Il a retrouvé son sérieux et il a l'air un peu plus pale mais son regard est toujours un peu flou.

— **Pourquoi es-tu venu ?**

La question m'a échappée. Je tente un sourire tandis qu'il me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus.

Zeke prépare les harnais tout en racontant une blague à Shauna.

—**Tu me rends faible et tu me rends fort…** Me répondit-il. **Je dois affronter cette peur une bonne fois pour ****toutes ****!**

Il s'éloigne de moi pour aider Zeke et je reste à l'observer. Dubitative. Je le rends faible ?

Les autres ne tardent pas à nous rejoindre en chahutant. Ils se bousculent pour être les premiers à passer et je décide de rester dans les derniers pour profiter de l'ambiance et de la vue imprenable sur la ville. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ce sentiment de liberté et d'insouciance. Je veux en profiter.

Bientôt, les quatre premiers sur le toit se retrouvent être les quatre derniers.

—**Tu me file un coup de main Quatre ?** Demande Zeke et Tobias le rejoint sans se faire prier.

—**J'ai hâte** m'avoue Shauna.

Je lui souris, j'imagine à quel point. Moi aussi j'ai hâte, pas pour les mêmes raisons j'imagine mais c'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante et aussi Audacieuse que lorsque j'ai fait de la tyrolienne. Exactement ce dont Shauna à besoin.

Zeke vient chercher Shauna qui à le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Tobias tend les cordes pour que Zeke n'aie pas de mal à installer sa femme dans le harnais. Ils l'attachent ensuite tout les deux.

—**Prête trouillarde ?** Lui demande Zeke en lui tapant l'épaule…

—**Tu vas voir si je suis une trouillarde**, réplique-t-elle avant de faire signe à Zeke pour le départ.

Dès qu'elle lève les pouces en l'air, Zeke la lâche et nous l'entendons hurler de plaisir tandis qu'elle survole la ville.

Ça fait plaisir d'entendre sa joie. Zeke ne tarde pas à s'installer sur le bord du toit et s'installe à son tour.

— **On se rejoint en bas !** Nous dit-il en nous faisant un salue militaire avant de s'élancer la tête la première.

Je me mets à rire mais cesse aussitôt en remarquant que Tobias est livide. Il doit redouter ce moment.

Il me tend un harnais que j'enfile, et il met le sien silencieusement. J'aimerais pouvoir le détendre.

—**Tu as déjà fait ça ?** Lui demandé-je. **Ce n'est pas dangereux, c'est rigolo.**

Je me sens idiote à l'instant où les mots franchissent mes lèvres. Se lancer du haut du 100ème étage d'un immeuble de dois rien avoir de marrant pour quelqu'un qui souffre de vertige.

— **Jamais ! **Dit il en levant les yeux vers moi un grand sourire aux lèvres comme si ma question n'avait pas de raison d'être.

Je suis heureuse qu'il le prenne ainsi. Ma maladresse le fait rire, c'est déjà ça !

—**Tu crois que le câble peut supporter deux personnes ?**

—**Bien sur** me répond-t-il sans réfléchir puis, lorsqu'il comprend, il lève les yeux vers moi, étonné !

—**Je ne dis pas que tu as besoin de moi**, m'expliqué-je. **Je sais que tu affrontes toujours tes peurs. Mais ça pourrait être marrant de vivre ça ensemble, non ?**

Il me sourit et m'attire vers lui avant de m'embrasser.

—**Tu sais que je t'aime ****Béatrice ****?** Me dit-il, son front contre le mien.

—**Je t'aime aussi amour !**

Je me surprends de jour en jour dans notre relation, mais je me sens si bien avec lui que ça ne m'est pas difficile !

—**C'est parti ?** Me demande-t-il.

—**C'est parti !**

Il nous attache aux poulies, debout sur le petit muret qui sert de garde fou à l'immeuble. J'ai déjà les jambes dans le vide et mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine. Il finit de resserrer les courroies sur nous. Nous sommes en position assis, face à face. Je suis dos à la descente ce qui promet de toutes nouvelles sensations.

—**A nous deux Big John.** S'exclame Tobias avant de nous projeter dans le vide.

Je ne peux refréner un cri de joie et de peur. L'adrénaline coule dans mes veines ! Pendant la descente nous sommes seuls au monde !

Nous ne sommes plus Tris et Quatre de chez les Audacieux. Nous ne sommes plus Beatrice et Tobias de chez les Altruistes. Nous sommes libérés de notre passé, de nos responsabilités, de tout ! Nous ne sommes que nous et surtout nous sommes ensemble.

En bas, les autres nous réceptionnent et le groupe se remet en marche pour reprendre le train.

Tobias et moi traînons derrière le groupe, main dans la main, encore ivres de liberté et d'adrénaline. Les autres nous ignorent et je les en remercie. Je savoure cet instant. J'aimerais que cette journée ne s'arrête jamais.

— **Comment c'était alors ?**

— **Terrifiant** ! Me répond Tobias avec un grand sourire. **Mais cool en même temps.**

Je pose ma tête contre son épaule avec un grand sourire tout en continuant de marcher. C'est là que je la vois, et une idée folle me traverse l'esprit.

Je fais signe à Tobias de ne pas faire de bruit et nous nous éloignons du groupe qui se rassemble pour attendre l'arrivé du train.

Au début, nous marchons doucement comme sur des charbons ardents mais ensuite j'entraîne Tobias derrière moi en courant.

—**Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes petite furie ?**

Je ne réponds pas et j'accélère, de peur qu'il devine où je veux l'emmener et qu'il m'en empêche.

Courir me fait du bien. Depuis la fin de mon initiation je n'ai plus couru. Ça m'a manqué de ne plus sentir mes muscles se contracter.

Je sens Tobias ralentir et me retenir et je sais qu'il a comprit mon intention !

—**Où est-ce que tu m'emmène Tris ? **Insiste-t-il alors avec sa voix grave et profonde que je lui ai connue pendant l'initiation. J'adore sa voix, elle me fait frissonner.

—**Tu le sais déjà ! **Répliqué-je.

Comment l'ignorer maintenant que Navy Pier s'étend devant nous, la Grande Roue dominant les marécages alentour.

—**Tu es diabolique.** Me dit-il en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

Son sourire amusé dément son air faussement fâché et nous nous remettons en route.

Arrivée devant la grande roue je l'actionne et nous montons dans une nacelle. C'est sans doute dangereux car rien n'a été vérifié depuis longtemps et j'ai encore en mémoire la chute d'un des barreaux.

Cependant, nous sommes des Audacieux et l'envie est plus forte que la peur. Même Tobias qui souffre de vertige semble à l'aise installé dans la nacelle.

Nous nous installons côte à côte en observant la ville. Ma tête est posée sur son épaule, il me caresse les cheveux…

—**C'est ici que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.** Lâche-t-il dans un souffle et je crains de ne pas avoir bien compris.

—**Ici ?**

—**Avant, ton charme ne me ****laissait**** pas indifférent et j'étais attiré par ta force de caractère mais c'est ici que je me suis promis que je réussirais à te conquérir. J'ai décidé que je te protégerais quoi qu'il advienne même si pour ça je devais quitter les Audacieux pour les sans factions…**

Son aveu me coupe le souffle. A quel moment suis-je moi-même tombée sous son charme ? Il ne m'a pas laissée indifférente dès la première fois que je l'ai vu mais quand ai-je compris que je voulais passer ma vie dans ses bras ? Je pense que j'essayais trop de ne pas me laisser déconcentrer par lui pendant mon initiation pour me permettre ce genre de pensées en réalité.

Je ressens de nouveau la bulle de bonheur voleter dans mon ventre.

Je veux le serrer dans mes bras, lui faire passer par mes gestes l'amour que je ne parviens pas à exprimer par mes mots !

Mes lèvres parcourent sa mâchoire, son front, sa paupière ! Il a la peau douce et il sent le savon et le musc. Une odeur d'homme qui me réconforte quand j'ai du mal à dormir.

—**Béatrice !** Souffle-t-il en posant ses mains sur mon dos.

—**Tobias.** Je réponds avec une moue moqueuse.

Je lui souris et il me sourit. Le temps s'arrête. Nous nous perdons dans nos caresses, dans notre tendresse. Il m'appartient et je lui appartiens.

—**Je suis désolé, tu sais… Pour Eric ! Je ne te l'avais jamais dit !** Me dit-il de sa voix douce qu'il n'utilise qu'avec moi quand il ne joue pas à Quatre !

—**Tu t'excuses de quoi exactement ?** Je demande avec une boule d'angoisse au ventre.

Je n'aime pas penser à ce qui s'est passé. La colère que j'ai ressentie envers lui, la douleur d'avoir exécuté quelqu'un !

—**J'ai été dur avec toi… je voulais que tu reste forte comme je t'ai ****connue****, que tu ne baisses pas les bras, que tu t'effondre et qu'il ait ce qu'il veut. **

Je ne réponds d'abord pas, regardant le soleil se coucher à l'horizon.

— **Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait !** Je souffle la tête contre son torse. **A l'avenir ****essaie**** juste d'être plus diplomate.** Je finis en riant.

Il me sert dans ses bras et m'embrasse le haut de la tête en soufflant **« Je te le promet » !**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire en disant que je te rends faible ?**

Comment oublier ce qu'il m'a dit sur le toit. Mon naturel curieux veut une réponse à cette question.

— **Mes peurs ont ****changées**, dit-il sans préambule et je relève la tête, étonnée. **Ce n'était jamais arrivé.**

— **Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?**

— **Les deux dernières ****peurs ****!** Il souffle. **Je n'ai plus peur de tuer quelqu'un mais de te tuer toi ! Je n'ai plus peur de mon père, j'ai peur que lui ou… j'ai peur que quelqu'un te fasse du mal !**

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Tobias n'a plus peur de son père ? C'était pourtant sa plus grande peur, mais c'est vrai qu'il la affrontée pour me protéger quand nous avons traversé son paysage des peurs ensemble.

— **Je te rends forte et je te rends faible…** Dis-je à voix haute en comprenant ! **Tu…**

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, une ombre a attirée mon attention en bas de la roue.

Tobias se crispe aussi, preuve que lui aussi l'a vu.

Il fait sombre, la nuit gagne du terrain et nous n'avons pas d'armes…

Qui est-ce ? Un Sans-Faction ? Nous sommes une cible facilement repérable avec la grande roue en mouvement !

Sans nous concerter nous nous levons prêt à affronter l'individu. Nous sautons de la cabine avant qu'elle ne soit au niveau du sol et nous observons de gauche et de droits prêts à nous défendre.

Tobias surveille mes arrières lorsque je vais éteindre le mécanisme. Nous restons ensuite immobiles, l'oreille aux aguets. Le silence nous répond.

Ce n'est peut être qu'un sans faction qui cherchais un abri, quoi qu'il en soit j'ai la chair de poule et je ne compte pas m'attarder ici.

Tobias m'attrape par le bras et se met à courir vers le train.

Nous ne nous arrêtons pas avons d'être à bord et je me sens de nouveau en sécurité.

Les Audacieux sont censés protéger les factions.

Je me souviens de la peur que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai croisé le sans faction après le test d'aptitude ! Sont-ils une menace ? Sont-ils dangereux ?

En tout cas, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, nous devrions trouver une solution à ce problème et vite !

* * *

**A Suivre...**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

**Et Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et m'encouragent par leurs messages.**

**Et encore plus à Anasky pour m'avoir lu et corrigé :-)**

Prochain chapitre dans une dizaine de jours !


End file.
